Décidément
by Demented Skylark
Summary: [OS, shônen ai]C’est le premier jour d’Harry à la faculté renommée de Poudlard. Le jeune surdoué espère laisser derrière lui les mauvais souvenirs et prendre un nouveau départ. En effet, certaines choses seront radicalement différentes ! 'HPDM tout mimi'


_**Titre :**_ Décidément

_**Auteur:**_ Sky

_**Disclaimer:**_ La saga Harry Potter est la propriété de J.K.Rowling et de ses ayants droit (l'histoire étant un Univers Alternatif, seuls les noms, apparences et certaines caractéristiques des personnages seront conservés).

_**Pairing:**_ HP/DM

_**Warnings:**_ shônen ai… kisu !

_**Note:**_ Cet OS est né d'un rêve que j'ai fait l'été dernier, il traînait sur mon ordi car je ne savais pas comment le finir, et finalement l'inspiration est venue. Malheureusement – pour vous – ça se finit en queue de poisson (moi je préfère dire que la fin est "ouverte")

_**Rating:**_ PG-13 parce que cela pourrait être quelque peu perturbant pour les plus jeunes (quoi que de nos jours, hein…)

_**Résumé:**_ C'est le premier jour d'Harry à la faculté renommée de Poudlard. Le jeune surdoué espère laisser derrière lui les mauvais souvenirs et prendre un nouveau départ. En effet, certaines choses seront radicalement différentes ! Mais peut être pas celles qu'il imaginait…

* * *

_"Je ne connaîtrai pas la peur, car la peur tue l'esprit. La peur est la petite mort qui conduit à l'oblitération totale. J'affronterai ma peur. Je lui permettrai de passer sur moi, au travers de moi. Et lorsqu'elle sera passée, je tournerai mon œil intérieur sur son chemin. Et là où elle sera passée, il n'y aura plus rien. Rien que moi."_

_Frank Herbert Dune_

* * *

**.oO Décidément Oo.**

_« Décidément, j'ai vraiment la poisse_. »

Premier jour de cours à l'université de Poudlard, Ecosse.

Harry Potter, nouvel élève en section littérature, regarda autour de lui avec angoisse. Partout, des couloirs, et encore des couloirs, tous identiques. Des murs blancs, hauts, garnis de portes en bois à intervalles réguliers, les fenêtres trop hautes pour qu'il puisse regarder à l'extérieur.

Un soleil de début d'automne teintait d'or l'atmosphère silencieuse de l'établissement. Nulle part d'indications quant à l'endroit précis où il se trouvait.

_« Tout ça parce que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de terminer ce livre »_

A force de trop s'attarder dans sa salle de cours, il n'y avait maintenant plus personne dans tout l'établissement, et il était irrémédiablement paumé. Serrant davantage ses livres contre lui, Harry reprit sa course sans but. Il avait l'impression de se trouver au milieu d'un labyrinthe.

Brusquement, au bout d'un couloir, Le jeune homme aperçut la rambarde d'un escalier en colimaçon.

_« Sauvé ! »_

Il se souvenait plus ou moins de cet escalier. Lors de la visite éclair de ce matin, son professeur responsable leur avait fait parcourir des kilomètres de couloirs au pas de course. Cet escalier, s'il avait bonne mémoire, aboutissait au rez-de-chaussée sur la cour intérieure. Il suffisait alors de traverser un hall pour sortir enfin de l'université. Inconsciemment, Harry accéléra le pas. Mauvaise idée.

Son pied glissa sur une fissure du sol, l'inclinant vers l'avant. Le poids conjugué de ses livres et de son sac à dos bourré à craquer l'amena doucement mais sûrement à la chute. Le jeune homme vit presque au ralenti le sol se rapprocher de ses yeux.

« Ahouch ! »

Trou noir.

Harry ouvrit lentement les yeux, et ne vit qu'un brouillard flou. Il se redressa doucement, son front lui faisait mal, il y porta la main pour la retirer aussitôt. Du sang sur ses doigts. Et m, comment est-ce qu'il avait pu se blesser comme ça ? En plus il ne voyait plus rien, il tâtonna à la recherche de ses lunettes, et trouva un bout sur sa gauche et un autre sur sa droite.

Re-m.

Le jeune homme brun se releva en tremblant, tout était confus dans sa tête et autour de lui. Il fallait qu'il sorte d'ici, la panique commençait à l'envahir. Il ne supportait pas de ne rien voir et l'impression d'être enfermé était de plus en plus forte. Il se dirigea en vacillant vers l'escalier en colimaçon. Sa tête le faisait de plus en plus souffrir et il ferma les yeux à la vue de la raideur des marches.

Il mit un pied sur la première, tenta de poser le deuxième, rata son coup. Terrifié, il se raccrocha désespérément à la rampe. Ça n'était pas possible, il allait basculer dans le vide.

Il resta là, les doigts crispés sur la rambarde. Les larmes menaçaient de couler bientôt.

_« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'arrive tout le temps ce genre de choses à la fin ? »_

Harry se laissa glisser le long du mur, s'éloignant le plus possible du vide. Au moment où il allait toucher le sol, il sentit qu'on lui empoignait l'épaule. Il ne put se retenir de pousser un cri lorsqu'il fut forcé de lâcher sa prise. Mais un bras rassurant s'enroula autour de sa taille, le soutenant fermement.

La traversée de l'escalier commença. Harry était terrifié, et éperdu de reconnaissance pour son sauveur. Car oui, pas de doutes à avoir, même s'il n'osait même pas détourner les yeux de ses pieds pour lui jeter un coup d'œil, les bras forts qui le soutenaient et ce parfum profond ne pouvaient appartenir qu'à un homme. Peut-être même avait-il son âge ? En tout cas il était bien plus grand que lui.

Les étages se succédaient, Harry en avait la tête qui tournait. Lorsqu'enfin ses pieds touchèrent un sol ferme, son soulagement fut inexprimable. Il se laissa complètement aller contre l'autre garçon qui dut presque le porter dehors.

Harry ouvrit les yeux. Il était allongé sur l'herbe devant l'université déserte. Le soleil dardait ses derniers rayons sur lui, ce qui lui permit de distinguer le visage à quelques centimètres de lui. Un beau visage, impossible de le nier. Une peau pâle et sans défaut, la mâchoire un peu pointue, mais sans rien de féminin, les yeux gris magnifiques qui le fixaient avec calme.

« - ça y est, tu te réveilles ?

hein ?

Et bien, tu es resté environ deux minutes dans les vapes. Je commençais à m'inquiéter.

Oh. »

Harry continuait à fixer le visage au dessus de lui, alors que ses pommettes prenaient une adorable couleur rosée.

« - Désolé.

Mais ce n'est rien, tout le plaisir était pour moi. »

Le visage consentit enfin à se reculer, devenant de plus en plus flou avant de disparaître. Harry resta bêtement sur le dos, jusqu'à ce que le bruit d'un briquet que l'on allume le fasse sortir de son hébétude. Il se redressa, localisant une forme vague aux cheveux blonds.

« - Bon et bien je vais y aller.

Une main le retint par l'épaule, il sursauta.

Pas question. Je m'en voudrais de laisser un jeune élève rentrer chez lui seul dans cet état.

Je vais très bien ! »

La main le relâcha mais Harry resta à la même place, figé par les yeux d'acier à nouveau tout proches des siens. Mortellement sérieux.

« Ce que je viens de voir, c'était une crise d'anxiété. Et violente avec ça. Alors ne me dis pas que tout va bien parce que tu insultes mon intelligence. »

Pourtant, le blond se leva tout de même, avant de tendre une main au jeune homme allongé sur le gazon.

« Allez, je te ramène. Mais tu n'as pas intérêt à me refaire un stress pareil dans la voiture, parce que j'ouvre la portière et je te jette, ok ? »

Harry cligna des yeux. Etait-ce bien la même personne qui venait une seconde auparavant de le clouer sur place par sa maturité et son sang-froid, qui le menaçait maintenant de le balancer par la fenêtre de sa voiture ? Où était-elle d'ailleurs, la voiture, songea-t-il en se relevant ?

Mais il sentit bientôt que le blond n'avait pas lâché sa main, et l'entrainait joyeusement vers l'arrière du bâtiment.

En arrivant sur le parking, une masse rouge rutilante lui sauta aux yeux. Même sans lunettes, il pouvait reconnaître une voiture chère quand il en avait une sous les yeux. En fait, il l'avait même sous les fesses, à l'instant précis…

Le blond roulait à toute vitesse sur la petite route qui serpentait en direction du centre-ville. Décontracté, il sifflotait même un petit air en prenant les virages en épingle à cheveux.

C'était le seul bruit qui rompait le silence. Pourtant, l'atmosphère n'était pas lourde. Le silence semblait même confortable à Harry, qui se remettait lentement de sa petite "crise".

A sa grande surprise, la voiture stoppa soudain devant sa résidence universitaire, sans que le blond lui ait pour autant adressé la parole.

« Comment… »

« Comment j'ai eu ton adresse ? » Le jeune homme se pencha doucement vers Harry en tenant entre ses doigts sa… carte d'étudiant ! « J'ai jeté un œil à ça lorsque tu étais dans les vapes… Harry Potter. »

Brusquement, le brun se saisit de sa carte, l'arrachant presque des mains du blond, avant de reculer en ouvrant la porte, balbutiant des mots sans suite.

« Hey ! »

Le jeune homme s'était éjecté de la voiture à sa suite, et venait de poser la main sur son épaule pour l'arrêter. Harry se raidit.

« Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te refaire peur… »

« Je n'ai pas peur ! » La réponse était sortie avant qu'il ne puisse la retenir, et son ton même démentait les mots qu'il venait de prononcer. En réalité, Harry paniquait à nouveau. Il était fatigué, sa tête lui faisait mal. Il voulait s'enfuir et se cacher dans le premier endroit venu où il serait à l'abri, où il pourrait se laisser aller.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu réagis comme ça, mais là ça commence à m'énerver ! »

« Ah oui ? Et bien commence par ne pas entrer dans l'espace personnel des gens si tu ne veux pas qu'ils… qu'ils… »

« Ecoute, je suis désolé, ok ? Je ne pensais pas que ça te mettrait dans un état pareil. Et si tu veux qu'on soit à égalité, regarde ! Je te montre la mienne-»

Et effectivement, il tendit sa carte au brun, qui la prit sans aucune délicatesse. Ses joues commençaient à brûler, il n'était pas très à l'aise avec sa propre réaction. Il savait très bien ce qui l'avait mis dans cet état. Ou plutôt, _qui_ l'avait mis dans cet état.

**Draco Malfoy**

**4****ème**** année de mathématiques appliquées aux sciences physiques**

**Université de Poudlard**

**N° 74653982**

**42 Male Foy Road "Malfoy Manor"/ FT429UN/ DURNESS**

Il leva un regard gêné vers le blond maintenant tout près, et qui semblait dégager une odeur de menthe assez inattendue. Il se demanda comment il avait pu ne pas s'en apercevoir lorsqu'il était revenu à lui.

« Alors, je suis pardonné ? »

Le jeune homme lui fit un sourire charmeur, et rit intérieurement de le voir prendre une jolie teinte rosée.

« Oui, hum je vais… y aller. »

Alors qu'il allait se détourner pour enfin rentrer et s'écrouler sur son lit, Harry sentit encore une fois la main de _Draco_ sur son épaule. Il se retourna de nouveau, moins crispé pourtant, et plongea dans un regard gris mortellement sérieux. Le choc faillit le faire reculer, mais la voix du blond le coupa dans cet élan, le laissant complètement désorienté.

« Harry, je veux que tu viennes me voir si tu as encore le moindre problème à la fac. Que ce soit avec les installations… ou avec quelqu'un. C'est compris ? »

Une expression de pure perplexité se peignit sur le visage d'Harry, avant que celui-ci ne se mette à rougir furieusement.

Puis il oublia jusqu'à la couleur que prenaient ses joues lorsque les lèvres du jeune homme en face de lui se posèrent légèrement sur les siennes. Le temps qu'Harry réalise ce qui lui arrivait, le baiser-papillon avait déjà pris fin.

Sans plus réfléchir, il repoussa le blond et s'engouffra dans le hall de sa résidence, passa les portes en verre heureusement ouvertes et contourna les boites aux lettres pour échapper au rire clair du jeune homme qui résonnait à ses oreilles.

Puis, quelques minutes plus tard, une tête brune ébouriffée risqua un coup d'œil hors de sa cachette, pour rencontrer presque aussitôt un sourire narquois et deux yeux gris plissés par l'amusement.

Harry fronça les sourcils, et une moue boudeuse vint fleurir sur ses lèvres, mais il ne disparut pas à nouveau.

Draco sembla alors se détendre, et son sourire devint plus franc, plus chaleureux, lorsqu'il lui fit un signe de la main avant de remonter dans sa voiture.

Et Harry songea, en regardant le véhicule s'éloigner, que finalement l'année n'avait peut-être pas si mal commencé.

Il devait juste apprendre à faire parfois confiance sans arrière-pensées.

_A ne plus avoir peur…_

* * *

Bonjour ! 

Alors, les tomates, c'est le petit bouton en bas à gauche, ou la petite croix en haut à droite (naaaaannnn ! partez pas !). Je tenais juste à dire pour ma défense, que je suis tout à fait incapable d'écrire un truc qui ne soit pas déprimant. Donc quand j'essaye, ça donne ce genre de choses

Maintenant si vous n'avez pas trouvé ça trop horrible, je voulais juste dire que quiconque aurait une idée pour continuer cette fic après la première rencontre est vivement encouragé à le faire ! J'ai pensé que cette fic pouvait s'arrêter ici, sinon je ne l'aurais pas publiée, mais j'ai laissé des pistes qui peuvent être exploitées si quelqu'un en a envie.

Laissez-moi juste un petit mot dans ce cas, je serais très curieuse de voir le résultat, et je pourrais peut-être même donner certaines idées que je n'ai pas développées ici.

Voilà, je me sauve. Enormes bisous,

Sky


End file.
